


ice cream

by lemonsatangs (sungjong)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjong/pseuds/lemonsatangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo works at a small ice cream shop, where he has a really annoying customer who always takes eons picking a flavour, only to get the same disgusting rainbow flavoured ice cream every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream

Kyungsoo has worked at Peter Pan Ice Cream Parlour for two years now. Two pleasant, peaceful years of polite customers as sweet as the treats they’d eat. Never once did any of these ice cream aficionados make Kyungsoo question his life choices and contemplate quitting on the spot. 

“Hey kid, this smoothie is still lumpy. I ordered a _smoothie_ , not a _lumpy_.”

“Sorry sir, I blended it twice like you asked, but since you ordered cookie dough it can’t be helped. I mean, because of the cookies.”

“Don’t sass me, boy. Let me speak to your manager.” 

Okay. That was an exaggeration. In spite of all the painfully irritating customers and the gruellingly long days he’d endured, nothing compared to the dread and disdain he felt every time the bell on the front door twinkled and that pink haired bastard stepped in. 

Speak of the devil. Here he is now.

The pink haired bastard, as Kyungsoo so fondly called him, began frequenting this location about two months ago. The guy seemed harmless at first, but something seemed to have fizzed out in his brain upon the third week of his visits because he suddenly transformed into the most annoying human Kyungsoo had ever encountered.

Kyungsoo misses the early days, when he was able to silently admire the pink haired bastard, at that time internally referred to as hot-leather-jacket-guy. He looked remarkable in his ripped jeans and ratty sneakers, and had charmed Kyungsoo’s cold heart almost completely by the end of the first week, what with his delicate features, smooth, silky voice, and infectious laugh. By the second week Kyungsoo had decided he wanted to kiss that tiny mole at the corner of hot leather jacket guy’s small pink mouth. 

The third week, however, Kyungsoo always recalls with horror. The pink haired bastard had seemed completely normal, then became completely spaced out at something Kyungsoo had said, before Kyungsoo’s world shattered and the guy started speaking a mile a minute, too quickly about too many topics all at once for Kyungsoo to sort through his memories and recall them. Kyungsoo is able to picture that dazed look on the pink haired bastard’s face almost perfectly, and can only now recall the alarm he felt.

Hot leather jacket guy transformed into the pink haired bastard right before Kyungsoo’s very eyes. 

Kyungsoo can distantly hear his manager, Chanyeol, rush out from the kitchen to console Kyungsoo’s irritated customer, while Kyungsoo robotically begins scooping strawberry ice cream for the smoothie Chanyeol offered the guy to make up for his ‘lumpy,’ _on the house_. 

As he’s doing this, Kyungsoo watches the pink haired bastard saunter up to the queue behind Kyungsoo’s angry customer, raking a hand through his bleached hair and looking up at the menu board in contemplation. As if the asshole is actually going to pick something new. The light shining in from the window illuminates the bastard’s profile, making his fair skin seem like it’s glowing, the accentuated shadows drawing Kyungsoo’s attention to his sharp jawline and long neck. 

Kyungsoo feels his irritation ignite a fire at the pit of his stomach, and he returns to his task to subdue his frustration. 

Kyungsoo refunds the angry customer’s money and drops the strawberry smoothie in front of the man once Chanyeol disappears into the kitchen. The man picks it up and leaves with both smoothies, sipping on the one he had declared to be unacceptable earlier. Kyungsoo hates working in food service. 

He goes through two more customers (mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone, and rocky road double scoop) before it’s the pink haired bastard’s turn.

“Welcome to Peter Pan Ice Cream Parlour, may I take your order?”

“Nice to see you too, Kyungsoo.” The pink haired bastard grins, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

Kyungsoo covers his nametag with a dignified sniff. “Shall I get you your usual?”

The pink haired bastard waves his hand and scrunches his nose. “Nah, I wanted to try something new today. How about,” he points randomly at an ice cream flavour without breaking eye contact with Kyungsoo, “this one.”

“That’s raspberry cheesecake. Would you like that in a cone or a cup?”

“Yikes, never mind. I don’t like raspberries. You should get strawberry cheesecake, strawberries are always good. What about that one?” Again, he points without looking. Kyungsoo feels his eye begin to twitch.

“Lemon sorbet.”

The pink haired bastard hums. “That would be sour, right? I don’t care much for sour.” 

“Might I recommend your usual--” 

“Candied _ginger_?” The pink haired bastard cuts him off. Kyungsoo sighs, crossing his arms and leaning his weight on one foot as the guy presses up closer to the glass display to peer at the ice cream flavours. “Who in their right mind would turn ginger into an ice cream?”

“Whoever did only wanted to make me suffer,” mutters Kyungsoo.

At that moment, Chanyeol emerges from the kitchen and spots the pink haired bastard as he searches under the register for something. 

“Oh, hey Baekhyun.”

The pink haired bastard, momentarily distracted from his disgust, says “Hi Chanyeol!” brightly, before returning to frowning at the ginger ice cream. 

Kyungsoo squints at Chanyeol and mouths _“you know him?”_ Chanyeol shrugs and disappears into the kitchen again, cradling his pink DS. 

_Baekhyun_. 

Baekhyun the pink haired bastard. 

Baekhyun the attractive pink haired bastard, who Kyungsoo would very much like out of his life.

“You know what, I’ll take a single scoop of rainbow after all. In a cup, thanks.”

“Great choice,” Kyungsoo grits out, moving to scoop the offending flavour into the offending cup, doing all he can to not throw the metal scooper at the offending customer’s face.

The pink haired bastard— _Baekhyun_ —leans his elbow on the counter by the register, grinning at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo places the cup in front of him. 

“That’ll be $3.45.”

Baekhyun drops the money on the counter, picks up his ice cream, and walks backwards towards the door. Kyungsoo grips the register too tight to pick up Baekhyun’s payment, glaring at Baekhyun’s blinding smile.

“See you around, Kyungsoo.” 

_Fucker._

 

—♡—

 

At the end of the day, after flipping the sign on the front door to ‘closed,’ Kyungsoo storms into the kitchen, slamming the swinging door open and beelining towards where Chanyeol is lounging on a stool by the break tables, playing noisily on his DS.

“How do you know him?

Chanyeol looks up, brows furrowed. His game makes a deflated beeping sound as he presses pause. “Know who?”

“Him. The pink haired bastard. That rainbow ice cream obsessed freak.”

“Who—oh! You mean Baekhyun? We go way back. Why, you want his number?”

Kyungsoo sputters. “What? No!”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol grins. “Because he wants yours.”

“You’ve talked to him about me? Why am I only finding this out now, he’s been coming here for weeks. How do you know him?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “We were roommates in college. And close friends in high school. And I’m pretty sure our moms knew each other.”

“What the fuck Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol shrugs harder and leans his elbows on the table behind him. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t! He’s annoying! He gets a kick out of wasting my time.” 

“Baekhyun, annoy someone? No way,” Chanyeol says sarcastically, grinning. 

“I’m guessing this is a trend.”

Over the two months that Baekhyun visited their shop, the man unfailingly ordering the same single scoop of rainbow ice cream in a cup, never staying in the shop to eat, and always making sure to waste as much of Kyungsoo’s time as humanly possible for a customer to do. Kyungsoo became increasingly annoyed not only at the fact that this guy had to choose the most obnoxiously coloured ice cream from their selection as the object of his obsessive fixation, but also that his loud personality itself matched the irritatingly vibrant colours of the ice cream almost perfectly. Kyungsoo silences the part of his mind that wants to mention how attractive Kyungsoo still finds Baekhyun’s pretty face and his flirty mouth, and how the low tenor of his voice still makes his stomach flutter, despite the rest of his disagreeable traits.

“He’s pretty cool, once you get to know him.”

“I’d rather not,” Kyungsoo sighs, taking a seat beside Chanyeol, holding his head in his hands.

“There there,” Chanyeol pats him twice before returning to his game. 

They sit without speaking while Kyungsoo contemplates the various ways that he can injure Baekhyun: visualizing accidentally dropping a tub of ice cream on his foot, kicking him in the shin and splattering his face with his favourite rainbow ice cream when he hunches over in pain, playing darts but with ice cream scoopers and Baekhyun’s face as the target, wrapping his fingers around Baekhyun’s neck and dragging him down to meet his mouth--he stifles that intruding image firmly and imagines wringing Baekhyun’s pretty neck instead. _Kyungsoo, no._

“Wait!” Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol’s arm, startling him and making him fumble with his DS which very nearly crashes to the ground. Chanyeol glares and Kyungsoo looks at him with what he hopes is an apologetic, friendly smile. “If you’re friends, why can’t you serve him?”

“He doesn’t show up when I’m at the register.”

Kyungsoo jumps to his feet. “You’re never at the register!” 

“Fine, but even if I were, he’d just wait around until you showed up.”

“And why would he do that?”

“I told you,” Chanyeol says, grinning, “he wants your number.”

Kyungsoo stares at him, blank faced. 

“Why.”

“Beats me, you’re so short and always angry.” Chanyeol narrowly dodges Kyungsoo’s fist. “Then again, Baekhyun was always a kinky fuck,” he mutters. 

“Whatever, if he shows up again, _you’re_ serving him.” 

“I’m telling you, it’s not going to work,” Chanyeol sings, returning to his game.

 

—♡—

 

Unsurprisingly, the next three times Baekhyun shows up, Chanyeol is nowhere to be found.

It’s spring break, so their volume of customers is much higher than usual, but luckily Kyungsoo has Jongin to help him deal with their endless stream of hungry visitors. Halfway through the lunch rush, Kyungsoo notices a familiar head of pink hair standing third in line. They make eye contact and Baekhyun waves coolly before Kyungsoo yanks his gaze away from him and to the customer that just gave him his order. 

He quickly tries to prepare their order while hinting to Jongin that he needs to pass the register over to him, wanting to escape Baekhyun while trying to pass it off as stomach sickness. Kyungsoo panics when the next three people in line move to the register as a group. He jabs Jongin in the ribs too hard while passing him to get to the soft serve machine, causing Jongin to drop the sundaes he’d been holding. Kyungsoo feels his face heat up when Jongin glares as he moves to clean up the mess, and quickly remakes the sundaes, presenting them, along with a chocolate soft serve cone, to his waiting customers. 

Next, is Baekhyun. 

“What can I get for you today?”

“Hey Kyungsoo! I’m not sure, what do you recommend?”

“Rainbow single scoop in a cup?” 

“I was thinking of trying something new today.”

“We both know you’re not actually going to do that.” Kyungsoo doesn’t try to conceal his annoyance. “We’re really busy right now, so if you could _please_ tell me what you want already, I’d appreciate it.”

Baekhyun’s eyes rake over the menu behind Kyungsoo, his head tilted upwards, biting his lip in contemplation and drawing Kyungsoo’s attention to the tiny mole at the corner of his mouth that Kyungsoo wishes he never noticed. Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to punch Baekhyun in the mouth, right on that tiny mole, and then kiss it better (then punch him again).

“Well, are you on the menu?” 

“I don’t have time for this Baekhyun, if you don’t order I’m going to call security.”

“I know it’s just you and Chanyeol working today, other than sleepy over there, so I’m guessing security must be you.” He looks him up and down and winks. “I wouldn’t mind if you roughed me up a bit.” 

_Don’t kill your customer_ , Kyungsoo chants in his head, _don’t kill your customer_.

“We have forty-eight flavours, Baekhyun. Please pick one.”

“Do you have anything fitting wide, dark eyes, devastating good looks, a little on the short side?” 

Kyungsoo jabs the keys for a single scoop of ice cream on the register, which _pings_ open and snaps “$3.45” at Baekhyun, scooping out his disgusting rainbow ice cream and slamming it on the counter. 

Baekhyun drops his payment in Kyungsoo’s outstretched hand and picks up his ice cream cup, putting a spoonful in his mouth before he leaves the register. He licks his lips and smiles at the short, fuming boy.

“Bye Kyungsoo.”

 

—♡—

 

Kyungsoo storms into the kitchen after his shift.

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him and his loud voice and his stupid hair and his pointy chin and his annoying fucking mole.”

Chanyeol looks up from his game. “His mole?”

“Yes, his mole. Above his mouth.” 

“Baekhyun? He has a mole above his mouth?”

“Yes, how have you not noticed it, I thought you’d known him for years.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes hard and goes back to pressing the buttons on his DS at lightning speed. “I don’t know, I’m a normal person who doesn’t stare at his annoying customer’s mouth all day?”

“I don’t stare,” exclaims Kyungsoo. 

“Are you sure? Are you sure you don’t stare, Kyungsoo?”

“It’s tiny, it’s there, and it’s obnoxious!”

“Kyungsoo, you have a problem! Do I need to set up an intervention?”

“It’s _there_ , Chanyeol, just--” the beeping from Chanyeol’s DS gets higher and faster, “--do you even do any work here?!”

Chanyeol pauses his game and looks up at him incredulously. “I manage, Kyungsoo. I’m the manager”

Kyungsoo fixes him with a glare and Chanyeol stares back, blank faced. 

“He has a mole,” Kyungsoo grumbles, grabs his bag, and and sulks out of the kitchen to head home. 

 

—♡—

 

Baekhyun shows up after a particularly long day, chipper as ever, and Kyungsoo abandons all sense of professionalism and rests his head on his folded arms above the register, letting Baekhyun ramble, mumbling a response now and then. Exhausted from the day, and knowing they would be there for a while, Kyungsoo allows himself a moment of rest while the remainder of the shop is empty. 

“Have you tried the banana ice cream?”

“It tastes like feet,” Kyungsoo mumbles, nearly dozing off. Baekhyun’s bark of laughter wakes him up and he stands at attention, realizing what he said. 

“Aren’t you supposed to sell me your product?” 

Kyungsoo wrings his fingers nervously for a moment before relaxing, figuring that Baekhyun doesn’t care. 

“Well you do get our worst flavour every time, you’d probably like it.” 

That seems to please Baekhyun more, who drifts closer to Kyungsoo, leaning his shoulder against the glass of the display case. 

“Rainbow is a magnificent flavour, thank you very much. Have you even tried it?”

“No, it’s disgusting.”

“But how can you know it’s disgusting if you’ve never tried it?”

“You like it, isn’t that reason enough to believe?”

Baekhyun laughs. “I bet you’re a vanilla kind of guy. Plain and simple and safe. But kind of boring. Maybe cookies and cream? Vanilla with some excitement.”

“I like chocolate.”

“Wow! Freely giving up information about yourself! Look at us, making progress in our relationship.”

“If only to get you to shut up faster.” 

Baekhyun pouts. “Come on, don’t be like that. I bet you like the sound of my voice.” 

“Clearly not as much as you do.”

“Admit it, you think I’m hot don’t you.”

“Only when you’re not talking.”

When Baekhyun doesn’t reply Kyungsoo backtracks and realizes what he said. He stares at Baekhyun with wide eyes and steps away from the display case. 

“I mean--”

“You think I’m hot?” 

“I…” Baekhyun’s face looks like it’s confused between wanting to gape and wanting to grin, and settles into a terrifyingly gleeful, demonic half-smile, and Kyungsoo wants to bolt. “I uh... oh, what was that, Chanyeol? Coming!” 

Kyungsoo scrambles into the kitchen, rushing to the supply closet and slamming the door open to reveal Chanyeol, holed up next to the mop with a tub of half-baked ice cream and his DS, looking fearful at the sight of a rage fuelled Kyungsoo, the bright fluorescent lights behind him casting dark shadows on his face. When Chanyeol retells the story weeks later, he swears Kyungsoo’s eyes glowed red. 

Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol by the collar of his shirt and yanks him out of the supply closet, walking him towards the door. 

“I’m taking my lunch break,” he glowers. Kyungsoo plucks Chanyeol’s DS out of his hand and snaps it shut, dropping it into the pocket of his apron. He snatches his ice cream spoon as well before shoving Chanyeol out through the swinging door to deal with Baekhyun, while Kyungsoo retreats to the supply closet Chanyeol had taken refuge in, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

—♡—

 

“Okay, drama queen,” sighs Chanyeol, opening the supply closet door at the end of the day. “What did you do?” 

Kyungsoo looks up from where he’s sitting cross legged on the ground, a spoon sticking out of his mouth and a half-finished tub of half-baked ice cream between his legs. He waves Chanyeol’s DS at him, pulling the spoon out of his mouth and smirking. 

“I beat your game.” 

“You bastard!” Chanyeol gasps in outrage and makes a grab for his DS, which Kyungsoo pulls back teasingly. “What are you even doing, you’re smaller than me. I could step on you.” 

Kyungsoo’s expression falls and he jabs the corner of Chanyeol’s DS into his stomach, who curls in on himself with an _oof_. Kyungsoo pushes past him into the kitchen, stretching his sore muscles as he goes.

“Seriously,” Chanyeol mutters, rubbing his belly. “Why’d you bolt?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” says Kyungsoo curtly, moving around the kitchen, trying to make himself busy. 

“I’m telling you, whatever it was, could not have been as bad as you’re making it out to be.” 

Chanyeol seats himself on a stool at the lunch table and pats the other side. Kyungsoo begrudgingly walks over and takes the seat across from him. 

“I may have accidentally revealed that I don’t think he’s as gross as I pretend he is.”

“So? He probably already knew that. You act like I’m the worst but I know that’s just a front.”

“No, with you it’s real, I actually think you’re disgusting.”

Chanyeol whacks him on the head with a mixing spoon. Kyungsoo holds his head in pain and makes a grab for Chanyeol’s ear in retaliation, but Chanyeol whacks his hand as well. 

“Stop it. Grow up. What are you doing.” 

“What the hell, Chanyeol. I admitted I thought he was hot and it was embarrassing so I left. And now he’s going to come back and give me an even harder time because he knows my darkest secret.”

“Okay, one, I know your darkest secret is much darker than that. And two, can you actually tell me what it is, Jongdae and I have a bet running and I voted for dead body in your freezer--” Kyungsoo glares at him, “--and three, that was no big deal! You can tell someone they’re hot without it meaning anything. Here, look: Kyungsoo, I think you’re cute but I don’t want to bone you. Now tell me I’m hot.”

“You look like a walrus.”

Kyungsoo pulls his ear hard before Chanyeol can whack him on the head again.

“Fine,” Chanyeol grumbles, getting up to leave while rubbing the side of his head, “stay grumpy and alone.”

Kyungsoo frowns at him. “I am not grumpy.” 

 

—♡—

 

Baekhyun doesn’t show up for two full weeks. Every time the bell on the front door twinkled, signalling that a customer had entered the shop, Kyungsoo’s stomach would twist uncomfortably in anticipation, but never once did he see the familiar mess of bleached pink hair. 

Once, someone walked in with a similar shade of pink as Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo’s stomach dropped. But, as soon as the tall, stern looking girl got to the register, Kyungsoo internally hit himself for even thinking it could be Baekhyun--Baekhyun does not take that good care of his hair. This girl’s hair was long and soft, Baekhyun’s fried and disheveled.

The pink haired girl becomes a regular, and Kyungsoo finds himself chatting with her longer and longer with each visit. She tries a different flavour of ice cream each time--strawberry, caramel, honeydew, coconut, green tea--and seats herself quietly in the corner of the shop where she does what looks to be school work for the next couple of hours. 

Kyungsoo finds out that she is not at all stern nor serious like his first impression of her, but is in fact extremely cute and playful. The girl--Sehun--invites Kyungsoo to sit with her during his breaks, and Kyungsoo finds out that she studies chemical engineering at the college down the road. Kyungsoo is filled with awe, as she effortlessly explains the concepts she’s working on at the moment while they fly completely over his head. When Sehun asks if he followed along, his vigorous nodding descends into him shaking his head and hiding his face in his hands, making her burst into soft giggles that make Kyungsoo’s stomach flutter.

By the time Kyungsoo mentally prepares himself to ask her out, she walks into the ice cream shop hand in hand with a guy Kyungsoo recognizes from his gym. The man, though small in stature, has an enormous presence. His sharp eyes bore holes into him, and Kyungsoo could swear the man noticed how his face fell when he zoomed in on their entwined fingers. 

“Hey Kyungsoo,” says Sehun with a small wave, “this is my boyfriend, Minseok” she lays a hand on Minseok’s chest, making Kyungsoo wince internally not only because the girl he was developing a crush on is dating someone, but because the guy she’s dating happens to be the hottest guy at his gym, and he’s not sure if he’d rather be in his place or hers. 

“Nice to meet you,” says Minseok, extending a hand while staring him down sternly, and Kyungsoo gulps.

Kyungsoo can feel his bones crunching in Minseok’s strong, somewhat threatening grip, and it’s all he can do to not cradle his hand to his chest afterwards. 

There’s a light cough from behind them, telling them to hurry up, and Sehun looks over her shoulder quickly before rushing through their order. 

Kyungsoo scoops out Minseok’s pralines n cream waffle cone ,and then prepares Sehun’s strawberry milkshake. Kyungsoo pours his love and devotion into that blender. He stares forlornly as the blades swirl around the ice cream and bits of strawberry, hacking the frozen bits to pieces, just like the world did his heart.

He bids goodbye to Sehun, and when she turns to leave Kyungsoo is face to face with yet another head of pink hair. 

“Woah,” says Baekhyun, glancing at Minseok’s retreating back, “you look worse than you do when I come in.” 

Even Kyungsoo’s glare is half-hearted, but he can’t deny the way his stomach jumped when Baekhyun revealed himself. 

Baekhyun turns back to Kyungsoo, pausing to glance over his expression, then smiles. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun says softly.

“Hi...” 

“I’ll take a rainbow single scoop in a cup, please?” 

Kyungsoo stares at him. “What?”

“A rainbow single scoop, in a cup?”

“Uhm, that’s $3.45,” Kyungsoo says slowly, and Baekhyun hands him his payment. 

Kyungsoo moves hesitantly to prepare Baekhyun’s order, glancing at him repeatedly because Baekhyun’s watching him and still smiling pleasantly and _this is so weird_. Where are all his questions, his inquiries about the different menu options, his nosiness about Kyungsoo’s personal life, his pointless anecdotes of his own day? 

Kyungsoo places the ice cream in front of Baekhyun, staring into his eyes like he’s looking for a sign of demonic possession. Why isn’t Baekhyun pestering Kyungsoo like he did every time he walked into Peter Pan Ice Cream Parlour over the past couple of months?

Baekhyun thanks him and smiles again. 

“Bye, Kyungsoo,” and he’s out the door. 

For the rest of the day, Kyungsoo stares into the tub of rainbow ice cream in confusion, because Baekhyun is finally acting like a normal human and not wasting Kyungsoo’s time, nor testing his patience, and even though this is what Kyungsoo thought he wanted the entire time, he can’t help but feel a tiny sense of loss seating itself at the base of his throat. 

 

—♡—

 

The next two times Baekhyun shows up, he acts just as abnormally normal, and Kyungsoo is concerned. By the third visit, Kyungsoo’s had enough.

“Hi Kyungsoo, could I get a rainbow single scoop in a cup, please?” Baekhyun has his payment ready in his hands, and presents Kyungsoo with a quick, impersonal smile. 

“You should really try something different on the menu.”

Baekhyun pauses. “Excuse me?”

“Hasn’t anyone taught you to be adventurous, Baekhyun?”

“I am plenty adventurous,” Baekhyun laughs, disbelievingly.

Kyungsoo tries to maintain a straight face and keep his voice steady, gripping the edge of the counter so he won’t give away his nervousness by wringing his fingers.

“Then you wouldn’t mind trying our new salted caramel truffle ice cream?”

“Ice cream should never have salt in it,” says Baekhyun wrinkling his nose.

“Mint chocolate chip?”

“I’ll just take rainbow, thanks. Single scoop, in a cup.”

“What about bubble gum, that’s kind of colourful. You do only get rainbow because it’s colourful, right?”

“That’s not true! The flavour, despite your disbelief, is exquisite.” 

“What about red velvet brownie? Red velvet’s pretty exquisite.”

“I’m fine with my rainbow ice cream, single scoop, in a cup, please.”

“You should really try the espresso dark chocolate flavour.” Baekhyun scrunches his face in distaste. “Some have said that it’s an accurate representation of my entire persona,” Kyungsoo lowers his voice, “don’t you want to know what I taste like, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach, and Kyungsoo feels a sense victory. 

“Rainbow,” Baekhyun gasps, “please.” 

Kyungsoo allows himself to smile in satisfaction as he prepares Baekhyun’s order, adding a second scoop ice cream just because he’s in such a good mood. 

Kyungsoo hands back Baekhyun’s change, which Baekhyun drops in its entirety in the tips jar. 

Kyungsoo rests his elbows on the counter and watches Baekhyun retreat towards the door, blatantly checking him out.

“Bye, Baekhyun,” he says, and Baekhyun looks so pleased. 

Kyungsoo turns around once Baekhyun can no longer be seen from the shop windows and catches sight of Chanyeol gaping at him, spoon posed halfway to his mouth, ice cream dripping down his fingers to his wrist. 

“What the fuck did I just witness,” Chanyeol manages to get out, and Kyungsoo flushes. 

“Shut up.” He pushes past him into the kitchen, punching his arm for good measure. “I’m taking my break.”

 

—♡—

 

This continues on for about a week: Baekhyun would ask for his regular order, and Kyungsoo would indulge him by trying to pester him in the same way Baekhyun would pester him. But towards the end of their conversations, Baekhyun always started flirting outrageously and Kyungsoo would give in first and revert back to wishing Baekhyun would please just take his ice cream and leave.

“Mango sounds pretty good, but it looks so simple. It should have something else in it, don’t you think?”

“We just got this lovely new flavour, it features eight different colours and an indistinguishable taste that can only be described as food colouring, chemicals, and sugar.” 

“You know what,” Baekhyun grins, raising his eyebrow. “I think I might take that dark chocolate espresso flavour after all.” 

Kyungsoo avoids his eyes. “I highly recommend this bright, rainbow coloured, rainbow flavoured ice cream. I really think it would be your type.”

“You know what’s actually my type? Short boys with dark hair and bright, pretty eyes.”

The corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth twitch. “If you don’t order your goddamn rainbow ice cream, I’m going to smash the tub in your face.”

Baekhyun holds a hand over his heart in mock pain. “You wound me.”

“Please just pick something, Baekhyun.”

“It’s pretty chilly out,” he says, taking a moment to glance over the menu. “Do you have any warmer options?”

“You’re in an ice cream parlour,” Kyungsoo sighs, “everything on the menu is cold.”

“Well in that case,” says Baekhyun, lowering his gaze to lock eyes with Kyungsoo, “I’ll take you. To go.”

Kyungsoo stares at him quietly. Baekhyun grins, with his brows raised, waiting for Kyungsoo to snap at him. 

“Did you want any toppings on that?”

It takes a moment for Baekhyun to register what Kyungsoo just said. 

“W-what?”

Kyungsoo groans, “I’m not repeating myself, Baekhyun, that was so cheesy.” 

Baekhyun’s smiling for real now, leaning over the counter by the register. “Was that a yes?”

“No.”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Kyungsoo’s lips tremble as he struggles not to smile. “Shut up.” 

He scribbles his number at the back of Baekhyun’s receipt and slides it across to him, his cheeks turning pink and the corners of his mouth curling up shyly as he avoids Baekhyun’s gaze. 

Baekhyun continues grinning at him as Kyungsoo prepares and places a single scoop of rainbow ice cream in front of an elated Baekhyun, who reaches for his wallet from his back pocket. Kyungsoo stops him.

“It’s on the house.” 

Baekhyun’s face looks like it’s gonna break from how hard he’s smiling.

“Are you free tomorrow? At 7?” 

Kyungsoo nods once. 

“Great! I’ll see you then, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip, trying not to smile too wide. 

“See you then, Baekhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you A and J for holding my hand through this ♡
> 
> written for kyungsoo's birthday~ crackfic that got slightly out of hand


End file.
